


The End

by AussieWriter1



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieWriter1/pseuds/AussieWriter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I see/want the end of the Blacklist to go down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> New one-shot! This has been kicking around my head for the past few weeks, and is how I envision the end of the Blacklist. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I'm not affiliated with the Blacklist in any way, and do not own any of the characters that appear in this story.

“Red! Red come back here now!”

Red glanced back towards the profiler from the edge of the hospital building.

“You know I can’t do that Lizzie.”

“Red, I swear to God, if you don’t get down from there right now - “

“Please Lizzy.” Red voice echoed over the gushing winds, quiet yet strained. “Please don’t make this harder.”

It was then that the tears began. The first few squeezed from her eyes and glided slowly down her cheek, whilst the ones that followed quickly became a rushing waterfall. She kept thinking that this wasn’t how it was supposed to end. That once the Blacklist had been completed, herself and Red were supposed to disappear, run away and live out their lives in some small, unimportant part of the world.

Liz snapped her eyes shut, unable to bear the thought of what was coming while still attempting to conceive a way in which they both walked away from this alive.

“Lizzie. Lizzie, please look at me.”

Unable to ignore Red’s plea, Liz found herself staring up at the criminal that had changed her life a thousand times over, and was now about to do it all over again.

“You have to know that I’m doing this for you Lizzie.” Smiling slightly, Red continued. “All my years, and I’m finally doing something solely for the one person I care most about, with no thought as to the benefits I would receive. Give me that, Lizzie. Please, just give me that.”

The tears Liz could see in Reddington’s eyes brought on a new wave of her own. She desperately wanted to speak, to cry out, to do something that would convey her own deep feelings towards the criminal. With her throat constricted with a mix of pain, bile and tears, Liz did the only thing she could.

She held out her hand, palms up and searching for his own. Red reached out as well, and for a glorious second Liz believed that he might actually return to her side. But the moment was broken all too quickly.

“I love you Lizzie.”

Closing his eyes, Red retracted his hand and slowly stepped off the slab of concrete suspending him above a perilous drop. 

“No!”

Collapsing in a heap of tears, pain and screams, Liz felt solid arms wrap around her from behind. Ressler had finally arrived on the scene, and without saying a word carefully took the crying woman into his arms as he knelt beside her. Liz grasped at his arm, desperate for the man she considered to be a brother to comfort her in the way that he had once before.

But she knew that she was simply compensating. She knew, despite her hearts attempts to brutally deny it, that the one man who could comfort her like no other, was dead.

———————————Credits begin to roll———————————————

———————————Interrupted by static———————————————

2 Years Later…

With her coffee cup in hand and bag slung haphazardly over her shoulder, the newly promoted Captain of the 1st Precinct of Manhattan strode into the station, strangely content for a Tuesday morning. 

Sipping at the hot beverage in her hand as she rode up in the elevator, Elizabeth Scott glanced down at her phone. From the zero texts that had come in during the night, she assumed that it had been relatively slow. Tucking the device away as the door clanked open, Liz made her away to the desk of her good friend.

“Good morning Captain.”

Liz laughed. No matter how many times she told him not to call her that, Aram couldn’t help himself. He made sure that she knew how proud of her he was, and how grateful he felt that he could still work alongside his friend.

“Good morning Aram. Anything interesting happen yet?”

“Not really.” Aram typed away at his laptop while continuing. “There was only one guy brought in, at about 3 am. Apparently he was caught trying to rob the Citibank round the corner on Hudson.”

“Hmm. Reoccurring offender?”

“Not that I can tell. Just some lowlife from the look of him.”

“And to think that I believed this morning might actually be interesting.”

“Terrible mistake to make, Captain.”

Rolling her eyes playfully at the formal title, Liz took her leave from Aram’s desk.

“Oh by the way, the guy asked to speak to you."

Nodding her understanding, Liz continued on into her office. Despite it being only slightly bigger than her small apartment’s bedroom, the size of it still surprised her after the cramped wardrobe of the original Post Office.

Laughing slightly at the memories that arose, Liz tossed her bag down beside her desk before sitting behind it. Placing her coffee beside the keyboard, Liz quickly booted her PC and clicked on her email window.

There were a few routine emails from other Captains and fellow members of her Department, but only a special few caught her eye. There was a message each from Harold Cooper, Donald Ressler, and Meera Malik, respectively. Skim reading through them, Liz smiled at the updates of the happenings of the former members of the disbanded task force. There was also a small note in Cooper’s that inquired as to when she would consider returning to the FBI. 

Wanting to respond, but also knowing that she needed to get down to the holding cell before it got too busy, Liz put her computer to sleep before grabbing her coffee once more and making her way down to the cells.

As she went, Liz briefly wondered what this guy could want. Probably something stupid, like other criminals had been inclined to do since her promotion. She hoped it wouldn’t take too long - there was a pile of paperwork on her desk that she needed to get through, and only a few hours to get it done.

Striding into the cell, Liz began lifting her coffee to her mouth.

But it never completed the journey.

As the steaming cup cascaded towards the distant floor, Liz felt her breath catch in her suddenly constricted throat.

The lowlife sat before her, dressed in rugged blue jeans, and a torn black jacket over a wrinkled white polo shirt. As he slowly lifted his gaze to meet her own, Liz felt familiar tears spring to her sapphire orbs.

He’d obviously had some work done, which must’ve been why Aram hadn’t recognised him as he was brought in. But as the piercing green eyes locked onto her own, the once-profiler was filled with absolute certainty. Her criminal had returned to her.

“Hello, Lizzie."

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. So basically, the background story is that Red needed two years to get all of his affairs in order, and to make sure that the criminal world believed his death was genuine. Now he's back, and is going to stay with Liz in New York and help her catch criminals. And yes, I know Meera's dead. But not in my mind! Anyway, I really like the idea of Liz having someone around that she knows, and I think Aram would want to get away from the FBI but still help people, so where else would be better? Hope you enjoyed, and don't hold back in the comments. I want to hear them all!! Thanks so much for reading :)


End file.
